The Royal Black Sheep
by Fukuro-san
Summary: First to the throne, Princess Eleanora François escapes the palace and ends up wandering the streets, keeping her identity a secret. Two members of the Gorillaz, Murdoc and 2D discover the young girl and decide to give her a place to stay. What could go wrong once they discover they're keeping a member of the royal family?


**Hello, this is my very first Gorillaz fanfic! Warnings: 2-D's speech is a bit wonky in grammar or spelling just to give it effect in accent. Please send a comment or a favorite. Hopefully you will enjoy it.**

The raindrops poured heavily upon me, piercing my skin wickedly as needles. Clouds endured in darkness and the thunder blared loudly that reminded me of a laughing witch. I shivered in the crisp immersed rain, searching for a temporary shelter. I hadn't felt goodness or purity of childhood and even my whole life itself wasn't spend very happily. However I knew very well it wasn't the end just yet.

I ventured silently through the streets of London and tried any attention drawn on me. I was hungry, cold and very tired. I'd say it wasn't easy escaping that damn forsaken place that was suppose to be called home. It didn't matter if I was born and raised in such an environment of riches and gold. All I wanted was to be loved and accepted. That isn't too much to ask for, eh?

The lights from cars beamed on the roads and sound of pouring rain still chattered on concrete. Citizens pushed by ruthlessly rushing to find shelter and I walked slowly letting myself get clobbered by the rain. I slid down beneath the garbage dump secretly hiding away.

There.

Finally.

Time to myself without any watchful eyes following me. I kept the hood around my head, watching the raindrops hit against the gravel.

"Shut it, faceache!" A gruff voice roared vulgarly.

Damn! I heard voices coming near.

A green skinned man with a reptile complexion was abusing a scrawny blue haired man. His grip was tightened around that poor man's throat, choking him. "Muds, I ain't lyin' I 'now 've might 'ave heard somefink here..." I watched the two men arguing with each other loudly, except the blue haired man seemed to be more intimidated by the reptile man.

_I couldn't possibly imagine what I would do if I was in that situation _I thought to myself, still spying on the pair. My elbow hit a piece of scrap metal causing it to make a slight ding but loud enough to be heard.

_Oh shit! _I scurried away after I noticed their eyes gazing towards the noise. "Well, well..." the reptile man chuckled with amusement in his voice. "Looks like something really is near by..."

My olive hued eyes widened and I shivered, leaning against the brick wall.

"C'mon 'er wee piggy..." he called, taking each step carefully as if he was out hunting, calling out to a creature to gain its trust and gain the advantage to snatch it.

I was unfortunately _that_ creature.

I crawled underneath the scrap of metal and preventing from making anymore noises. If I was smarter I would have made my hiding spot not too obvious. This was beyond obvious! Hiding where they've heard the noise is one of the dumbest moves ever. I saw spidery fingers cling to the edge of the metal and peel it down. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming as the light shined through and got a closer view of their faces.

"It's...jus' a youn' damsel..." the blue haired man blushed slightly. Reptile man smiled when he made contact with me. "Whatcha doin' out 'er, love?" he asked, glancing towards me. "Hiding out..." I replied softly.

He knelt down to my level where I was crouched down and grabbed my chin, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Why is that?" I felt his eyes gleam in demand, his glance more firmly glued on me. "R-Ran away f-from home..." I stuttered slightly, not taking my eyes away from him. "Now why would a wee pretty thing like yew run away?"

I didn't reply this time.

There were a dozen reasons why I escaped when I did.

"Muds, I fink that's a lil' personal..." the blue haired man stepped in, almost covering for me or so I think that's what his intentions were. The reptile man surprisingly didn't hit him or call him a nasty name. Only ignored him.

"What is your name, love?" He asked, his long tongue extended. "Puh...prin..." I began stating my title and immediately covered my mouth.

Almost blew my cover.

"I can't hear you, darling," he leaned in closer to me.

"Try again"

"Just call me, S-Susie..."

I made up the name on the spot. It tasted dull rolling off my tongue.

He grinned, "Decent name. The names Murdoc and the twat over here is called, 2D" 2D smiled awkwardly, obviously attracted to me and I blushed slightly. "C'mon, Susie. Yew can stay wif us" 2D pulled me to my feet and they both lead me to what it was called as Kong Studios


End file.
